malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Renalt (stabler)
Renalt was a stabler in Li Heng's western caravanserai district in the days before the founding of the Malazan Empire. His family business was one of the largest among the many serving the caravans that passed through the city. He was a portly old man who spoke with a gruff voice and wore a stained leather apron.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 5, US HC p.69-71 Renalt operated his business with his wife, sons,Dancer's Lament, Chapter 19, US HC p.352 and daughter, Ullara.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US HC p.194 Although he thought Ullara's menagerie of birds a useless waste of time he allowed her to keep them in the loft above the stalls of their barn to keep down pests.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.21 Ullara also supplemented their income by healing and taming animals brought to the stable. Their large three-storey wooden stable backed against the wall blocking entrance into the city's Inner Round and the Seti Plains could be viewed from its roof.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.19-20Dancer's Lament, Chapter 10, US HC p.192 In Dancer's Lament Dorin Rav was set upon and beaten by Rafall and his thugs when he first entered the city of Li Heng. The would-be assassin dazedly found his way to safety atop Renalt's barn where he was discovered by Ullara. She quickly nursed him back to health in secret in the barn's loft.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.17-22 Dorin paid her back for her kindness in coin and Ullara allayed Renalt's suspicions over the money by claiming she had sold one of her birds.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 6, US HC p.128 During Itko Kan's siege of the city, Renalt and his sons used blankets to beat down the fires that threatened to catch on their barn's roof.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 19, US HC p.352 Renalt was too frightened to intervene when Pung sent his thugs to blind Ullara. Dancer's Lament, Chapter 16, US HC p.299 He grudgingly accepted a bag of coin from an anonymous Dorin Rav to assist with his daughter's care without understanding the assassin's connection to her attack. Dancer's Lament, Chapter 21, US HC p.374-375 In Kellanved's Reach Rumours spread among Renalt's neighbours that Ullara was a shapeshifting winged demon child whose skill with animals came from pacts with demons. Additionally, she and her birds were blamed for the disappearances of goats, sheep, dogs, and even children. Soon Renalt had no customers willing to deal with him. Word reached the government of the Protectress and Silk was sent to learn the truth of the matter. A beaten down Renalt reluctantly allowed the city mage to enter his stable and meet his daughter. Once Silk exiled the girl as a matter of city policy, Renalt gave her a cart and a mule - named Bright by Ullara - to make her way on her own. Trivia Renalt was never identified by name in Dancer's Lament and was referred to only as Ullara's father. He was first named as Renalt in Kellanved's Reach. Notes and references Category:Hengans Category:Males